


Blue

by AwatereJones



Series: Bladesinger Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Daddy doesn’t like me anymore.  Ianto has the baby blues .... BIG TIME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miller’s screams split the air as they competed with Myfanwy’s.

Ianto felt his last shred of calm dignity slowly unwinding as he struggled to comfort the struggling infant while he walking the upper catwalks of the hub in the dark.

Humming “Moonlight Serenade” hadn’t worked and now Ianto had moved on to softly singing “Hushaby Mountain”.

“A Gentle breeze from ‘ushaby Mountain softly blows over Lullaby Bay”, Ianto’s gentle voice sang the melody with loving warmth, “It fills the sails of the boats that are wait’in, wait’in to sail your worries away.”

He rubbed small circles on Miller’s back as he snuggled under his chin and Ianto desperately tried to keep the growing temper from his voice.

Everyone had scrambled when the alarms had sounded, heading with glee for the exit and not even Jack had glanced back in his eagerness to escape the colicky babe for a while.

It had been two months since Miller’s arrival and Ianto was feeling less human and more bloody robotic each day. Miller suffered constantly with colic and despite Owen’s various offers of advice nothing apart from a hot bath seemed to calm the child but Ianto had tried that already. Even with a few drops of lavender in the water. 

With only a few hours sleep in the past few days Ianto was coming apart at the seams.

Things had been busy, rift alerts continuing day and night. The addition of John Hart to the team had been swift and unconscious as he had fallen into step next to Jack in Ianto’s old spot as second immediately following Miller’s birth. Now he seemed to have always belonged there.

Ianto had been the first to notice his inclusion in team “events”. Pointing it out had resulted in the group’s laughter as everyone agreed he had, indeed joined the team.

It had caused a quiet but heated argument one night after Ianto had watched the triumphant team return from a Hoix saga with arms entwined and John reaching for Jack’s coat as he shrugged it off with a familiarity that had left Ianto quite hot under to collar.

Jack had told him he was exaggerating, hormonal and simply overtired. 

“Perhaps Miller is a bit too much for you. We could look for a Nanny to give you a rest now and then if ya like” Jack had shrugged, reaching across his desk for a pen as he shuffled papers. 

“What do you mean … a bit much” Ianto had bit back, “You saying I’m not looking after him right?”

“I’m saying that you are starting to look like Myfanwy’s chew toy!” Jack snorted without looking up.

“So I’m a useless father and unattractive to my own mate!” Ianto had sniffed with threatened tears.

If Jack had looked up he would have seen sorrow, not anger in Ianto’s face but he had missed the warning signs and now the damage was done.

“See?” Jack had sighed with an eye roll, “You are soooo touchy! Not a nice little wife like John was!”

 

Ianto had stormed out of the office with the screaming infant and hid in the archives for the rest of the day, even Gwen had worried about them both but Jack ordered everyone to leave them alone informing them that Ianto was a touch “delicate” and being far too precious for his own good. 

Time apart might work! Give Ianto a chance to stop wallowing! 

Jack felt they had all babied him too much, himself included, and Ianto had to man up to his responsibilities. Owen pointed out that Miller was a baby not a responsibility so that had led to more shouting amongst the team and a very snotty captain!

The order had been given to leave them both alone! End of!

Jack had slept apart from them since that night claiming he didn’t want to wake Miller with the night-time alerts and Ianto realised with a horrible falling of his gut that Jack had not kissed him goodbye … not even spoke to him at all today.

Sitting down with a dejected thud on the couch Ianto began to think back. Jack had not touched him let alone kissed him for days. If it were not for an occasional pat on his arm from Tosh in passing, Ianto had not had any human contact apart from the banshee in his arms for near on a week. Not since he had voiced his annoyance that night at John Hart’s inclusion in the day-to-day activities while he felt excluded.

Everyone had been walking around eggshells, moving away from their huddles when he entered a room and apart from direct questions being answered, had not entered into conversation with him. Unaware of Jack’s standing order, which being a typical Jack he had forgotten about having given such order, leaving Ianto firmly on the outside of the team.

Was Jack right? Did he make a crap parent and everyone was too scared to tell him he was doing it wrong? 

Was he really getting on everyone’s last nerve?

Tears began to slide down his cheeks and he looked at his reflection in the water tower. His hair was messy and dragged back in an untidy rats nest. His eyes looked like they belonged to a raccoon and there was spit up on his shirt.

“I don’t think you like me either, do you!” he sighed at his ugly distorted reflection.

Giving in to his despair he joined Miller in a howl of grief. He rocked his son back and forth as he let his pain out and Myfanwy’s screeches came to a stop, gliding down to stand in front of the sorry pair with her head tilted to one side. What a sorry sight.

 

ooOoo

 

The cog door rolled back with the usual fanfare of alarms and laughter. Jack walked in backwards, still telling a story that had his teammates in stitches. Tosh was the first to make a sound causing Jack to spin around. 

Hair. Clumps of silver flecked blue/black hair littered the floor in handfuls. 

“Fuck!” Owen spoke first but John was the first to move.

Running past Jack he began calling out to Ianto. Soon everyone was hunting for him. Half an hour later Jack was hysterical and everyone else was not far behind.

“CCTV” Tosh gasped slapping her forehead.

Everyone huddled around as she replayed the tape backwards at high speed from the time of their departure. As Ianto came into view she clicked to regular speed. They all watched him look around and then crumble. The audio clearly echoed his howls of distress along with Miller’s.

“What did he say?” Owen asked waving at the screen.

Tosh rewound a few frames and tweaked the audio.

“Gone. Everything gone. Everyone gone. Even you don’t like me anymore”.

Jack groaned at the raw emotion on Ianto’s face as he regarded their son.

“I’m bloody useless aren’t I? Even Daddy doesn’t like me anymore. Look what you’ve done to me”. Ianto frowned at the child with growing temper. “Not even a tea-boy anymore, too busy being a useless Tad. I’m a fucking useless twat that can’t even look after a fucking baby!”

Ianto’s mood changed back to despair and he suddenly stood, thrusting the baby back onto the couch before reaching for something on Tosh’s desk.

“No wonder Jack won’t touch me anymore, I’m so bloody ugly. Bet him and John have a right laugh at me while they shag!”

Everyone looked in horror as Ianto grabbed handfuls of his own hair and hacked it off with the scissors he had commandeered from the desk. His sobs and growls filled the hub with that tinny metallic echo speakers give.

Finally he stopped hacking and sat amongst the fallen locks with his body shaking as he cried. After a few minutes he looked up at the child that still lay howling on the couch.

“Right! You don’t want me either then, do you?” Ianto snarled and Jack was shocked at the cold anger he heard in his mate’s voice.

Grabbing the child from the couch Ianto stalked off screen.

Tosh quickly found the CCTV footage and they watched Ianto stalking down through the levels until he reached Janet’s cell.

He opened the door and thrust the child at her.

“Here. He fucking hates me! Why not everyone else does. Useless cunt! That’s me!” Ugly, stupid and unlovable piece of shite! That’s me! UGLY. STUPID! FAT! USELESS. CLINGY!” he was screaming now. 

The weevil silently took the bundle and began crooning to him, Miller’s little red face pinched with fury. She backed away from Ianto and sat on the bench as she rocked the child and patted his belly. After a few minutes he stopped crying and stared back at the weevil with equal intensity.

“Untrustworthy, secretive, hidden and expendable. Useless! A whinger, a whiner. What a waste of space I am, what a sad, sorry excuse for a fuck-up.” Ianto was talking to himself in a vicious snarl as he tore at his face with his fingernails and Jack felt tears on his cheeks as he watched his mate fall apart. “I hid myself so well no-one can see me anymore. I’m not just cleaning up shit no questions asked, I am the shit to be cleaned up now.”

Words once spoken in anger a lifetime ago echoed in Jack’s ears as he heard his own snarling voice parodied with welsh tones. Ianto twisted the aftermath of the “Lisa” incident with their last argument and Jack finally realised too late what Ianto had heard that day, what Jack had let happen now.

“See? Even a fucking weevil is preferable to me!” Ianto muttered, two fingers slid into his mouth as he wandered out of camera range.


	2. lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys might be right!

Owen approached the cell calmly … well as calmly as he could, considering it was his nephew Janet was cuddling in the corner.

“Come on honey, time for him to go” he soothed, reaching out his arms.

With infinite care, she gently placed the sleeping child into Owen’s embrace and a gasp of relief escaped as Tosh freaked out quietly outside the cell door.

“Fine. He’s fine” Owen reassured her as he exited the cell while checking over the sleeping tot.

Everyone else was hunting for Ianto but in the last fifteen minutes they had found nothing to suggest he was still there, only the lack of footage that might show him leaving made them all think he was still within the base somewhere and Jack’s increasing dismay had them all frazzled.

“For the love of the Gods, calm down” John finally broke.

Everyone froze and turned to watch Jack’s reaction.

“Calm down. CALM DOWN? Are you fucking mad?” Jack shrieked in a very un-manly way.

“Oh shit!” Owen muttered heading for the autopsy bay and the hypodermics.

“MY MATE IS GONE! BLOODY … HE’S …” Jack began to gesture wildly and Owen appeared from the bay with a needle firmly clasped in his teeth as he tried to wrap his arms around him.

John caught on and tried to help but a quick kick to his groin felled him, which left room for Rhys to step in.

The women stood with their arms crossed and shook their heads as the three men danced and struggled while John rolled around on the ground. The falling bundle of yells of pain were inevitable as was the hypodermic stuck in Rhys’ arm not Jack’s.

The whir of the TARDIS filled the hub and everyone stopped. Like the game “Statues” they all froze in place and when the Doctor stepped out of the police box it was to a view he had not expected.

John lay prone on the ground with Jack on top of him, Rhys on top of Jack making small guttural snores as Owen crouched with the needle in his hand.

“Interrupting something?” the doctor grinned.

“Oooo, Sweetie. That looks painful!” a new voice intoned as River exited the TARDIS to look down at the prone John.

“Fuck! Hurts!” John gasped, rubbing himself.

“Poor baby, here let me …” River started forward only to be grabbed by her husband.

“No! I don’t think so,” he laughed.

 

ooOoo

 

Everyone sat with their cups off coffee (tea for the Doc) and reviewed the events.

“So you actually said he was un-attractive?” River repeated.

“No! That’s what he interpreted from my comment about Myfanwy.” Jack sighed rubbing his face.

“So lets recap. You told him he needed help, was taking on too much and needed to take more time on his appearance” the Doctor ticked off on his fingers.

“No! Fuck. I don’t know!” Jack groaned sadly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was tired too. All he ever does is moan and ask for …”

“Ask for what?” River asked leaning forward.

“Attention.” Jack shrugged.

“But you told us to ignore him. “Leave him alone to sort it out for himself.” You said. That he was being “Precious” and needy.” Gwen growled at Jack who frowned at her.

“When?” he demanded ready to deny this was his fault.

Tosh silently clicked and replayed the footage of his express orders to leave Ianto alone.

She then played occasions of the last week where Ianto approached the team and they disbanded in different directions leaving him alone in the room. Jack shrugging him off and laughing with the team while Ianto stood silently overhead in the catwalk.

“Oh Jack! A new born baby and no support at all?” River groaned. 

“You really turned your backs on a little baby and his exhausted single parent?” she continued as she turned to glare at the rest of the team.

“He is not a single parent! He’s my mate!” Jack stood defensively.

“No you’re not pulling that card. You left him. You abandoned him. Look for yourself. You’ve already replaced him with a fitter, stronger and childless playmate!” she pointed at John who now sat silently nursing an icepack.

“Oi! You know I love that boy! Both of them! Jack ordered us to stay away. It’s his family, not mine. You think I liked ignoring him while he walked around half dead?” John spat.

“All he had to do was ask! Bloody ask!” Jack snarled back.

“How. Everyone kept leaving. Who could he ask Jack? Even you kept walking away. From normally touching each other every given moment to total deprivation. Poor little thing.” River sighed as Jack watched the screen with more images of Ianto’s growing dismay clearly shown. 

“No wonder in his half crazed state he thinks it’s either the baby’s fault or his that you don’t want him anymore. Thank god he’s a good parent to want his baby safe, even if it does clearly show he has decided it’s him that’s the problem. River groaned rubbing her neck.

“Oh Gods” Jack placed his face in his hands unable to deny the truth of his stupidity.

“OK. It’s fine to sit here ruminating but what about Ianto? This doesn’t get us any closer to finding him and fixing this bloody mess we all helped create!” Gwen stated the obvious.

“OK. Where are blue prints for this place? Let’s mark off where we’ve looked and split the unmarked regions up?” Rhys joined the conversation as the sedative finally wore off.

Everyone stared at Rhys in shock as they silently agreed he was right.

They began a systematic sweep of the hub’s lower levels and finally two hours later were no closer to finding Ianto, though they did find a loose fibble that had escaped some months ago from Owen’s lab and his joy at finding it was the only highlight of the day so far.

 

Sitting quietly back in their original positions they had to concede defeat. They had searched the entire hub and even though Ianto had not left, he was still gone.

John stood in the kitchen doorway watching Jack fall apart. Looking up at the Gods for help he saw instead the ladder to Myfanwy’s nest. With the groan at his own stupidity he quietly began to climb the ladder to her lair.

Reaching the top John paused and looked into the gloom of the cave-like nesting area. The beast was lying in the back with her body curled up, much like a cat and John could make out the dark hair peeking out from beneath a wing.

With a sigh of relief he crawled slowly towards the ‘dactyl and her little chick.

“Toto? Babe?” John said softly and was relieved to see Ianto stir in the winged embrace.

“John?” Ianto woke slowly, blinking in confusion at John.

“Hey little chickie. What you doing up here?” John said softly.

“Johnnie?” Ianto rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and John reached for him.

Ianto crawled away from Myfanwy and into John’s arms. John softly crooned to Ianto kissing his forehead as he pulled him towards the ladder.

“Mmmm. No. They’re mean to me. I like it here in the quiet” Ianto buried his face in John’s neck sucking his fingers and John responded by hugging Ianto tighter. 

“I’m so tired Johnnie. So bloody tired. It’s too cold here.” Ianto muttered snuggling deeper into his neck with his free hand sliding inside his jacket to hug his waist.

With a flick of his wrist strap he fixed the problem.


	3. Blue Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut alert.

They appeared in the furry bedroom of the TARDIS and John grunted in surprise. Trust her to grab them and re-route their journey that was meant to be to the hub floor.

The soft lighting and gentle music lulled Ianto back to sleep in John’s arms and he had no choice but to lean back against the pillows of the giant fur covered bed and snuggle.

 

The Doctor was not listening to the conversation taking place around him. He heard something softly whispered through time and space and smiled with relief.

River noted her husband’s smile and listened too. With a grimace of displeasure she stood and walked to the TARDIS who stood silent and closed.

She pushed the door but it refused to open.

“Oh come on sweetie, I just want to make sure he’s OK in there!” she begged.

Jack shot to his feet as he realised what she meant by “he” and quickly flew to her side. With a whimper of despair he placed his hand on her door and the TARDIS finally conceded entry.

Jack pounded down hallways and through rooms with multiple doors until he was exhausted. Doubled over with his hands on his knees he addressed the ship.

“Please. I know I’m a bastard. A complete pig. Please. Where is my yan?” he begged, breaking.

A door opened and he found the furry room Ianto had loved so much.

Finding Ianto sleeping in John’s arms reduced Jack to tears of relief and he knelt on the bed to take both men into his arms.

“Thank you old friend” he murmured to John as he kissed Ianto’s forehead.

 

Ianto woke to a feeling of complete warmth. Warm, cuddled and loved. With a groan of pleasure he nuzzled into the neck he recognised by it’s heady pheromone laced aroma and Jack responded by moaning back.

Ianto didn’t know how he became naked, or how Jack found John’s company in the bed OK but one minute they were nuzzling each other and the next Jack was loving him in the best-est ever way.

With soft cries Ianto melted into John’s arms as the two men sandwiched him with love.

Ianto’s mouth opened as he gasped greedily for more air and his lust took over. His fangs grew and glistened in the soft golden light.

 

John’s mouth was smaller that Jack’s, his tongue considerably more energetic and Ianto’s shuddered with delight as he threw his head back and screamed with lust. 

Twisting he sank his teeth into John’s neck who in turn screamed in his own shock and pleasure.

Jack responded to his mate’s pleasure with his own grunts giving way to growls. As they rode the wave Jack blearily opened his eyes to stare at his mate and found John’s ecstasy fuelled grimace behind Ianto’s smile of pleasure. As they bottomed out Ianto finally released John’s throat and fell forward into Jack’s chest. With soft mewing noises he turned and burrowed into Jack and sighed contentedly.

“John?” Jack said sleepily as he snuggled back into the already sleeping Ianto.

“Fuck! I mean …” John murmured rubbing Ianto’s belly, “I had no idea man! Really!”

“Mmmmm. Mine!” Jack muttered kissing his now unconscious partner passionately.

“Fuck! Yeah! Yours, ta for sharing” John grinned, leaning around Ianto for a kiss of his own.

“Still mine though?” Jack grinned and John saw the man he once loved winking at him as he brought John’s hand to his mouth to lick his fingers.

 

ooOoo

 

Ianto cradled Miller and looked lovingly down at his little man as he finished his bottle. With a contented burp Miller closed his heavy lids and went limp with sleep.

Ianto didn’t know where the TARDIS got the bottle and he didn’t care. Since he had been using it for Miller the colic had stayed away and his wee man had finally known pain free sleep for the first time in his short life.

Leaning down to nuzzle his baby’s small body he noted absently that someone had entered the room. With a soft growl of warning he raised his head and stared at John.

“Just me little chick” John smiled raising his hands in mock surrender.

Ianto calmed immediately and even graced John with a rare smile so genuine in its pleasure that John felt a warmth spreading to his groin and he quickly sat to hide his own growing appreciation.

Since that day, two days ago to be exact, John couldn’t shake the memories of that tryst with the two men inside the belly of the TARDIS. Jack, as always, acted as if nothing had happened but Ianto, well that was another matter.

John couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He was beautiful. His hair was now cropped in a shoulder length bob that flew in deep wavy curls around his face. John knew that what he had felt in that bed was something he may never feel again and he was again awestruck with the power those two created between them.

Now he knew he had no chance of recovering what he once had with Jack, but this knowledge also reassured him of his place in Jack’s life. And, also now in Ianto’s.

John watched his two favourite chickies on the sofa drifting off to sleep and he knew in his heart he would lie, kill or die for these two beauties. Regardless of his past he was where he was supposed to be. Home.

As if hearing his thoughts, Jack entered the office and winked at John before looking pointedly at his crotch.

“Yeah, well he did that smile thing. You know what those teeth do to me” John shrugged.

Jack fingered John’s neck brushing over puncture marks still visible from their tryst and nodded.

Everyone else had been angry with Jack shrugging off the meltdown without so much as an apology but John had expected nothing less. Jack always viewed the past as just that. Done. Gone. Finished.

Ianto also knew that Jack could have gone either way. Not to be mentioned again or to be held against him. He was relieved that Jack chose to overlook his fall from grace and Jack was equally grateful that Ianto seemed to forgive his childish stupidity.

Miller, of course, didn’t care either way as long as his daddies loved him. 

Nothing was going to interrupt his slumber as he snuffled in his Tad’s wonderful scent mixing with Daddy’s as he leaned over them both to kiss Ianto softly on the lips.

With a contented gurgle his little fingers reached for his Tad’s hair and curled some in around his stubby digits. Silver, black and blue.


End file.
